Vánoce trochu jinak
by Sai001
Summary: Pozor ! Tato povídka je kombinací Beybladu a Harryho Pottera a je možné, že se v ní vyskytne yaoi pairing, proto odpůrce tohoto párování vyzýváme, aby šli jinam ! Děkují autoři Saawrin Necroslave a Fallen Dusche.
1. Chapter 1

**PA:** Tahle ...věc... je napsaná ve spolupráci s Fallen Dusche, v jistých kruzích velmi známou a uznávanou osobností. Fallen Dusche ani já nevlastníme Beyblade ani Harryho Pottera. Mizzy je náš výtvor, stejně jako některé postavy objevující se v beybladové části. Tasto povídka nebyla schválena J.K. Rowlingovou ani Takaem Aokim.

**

* * *

**

1.kapitola

V levném moskevském bytě bylo šero. Pokoj osvětloval jen starý lustr, kterému zbyla jediná funkční, poněkud poblikávající žárovka. Na stěnách se co chvíli objevovaly strašidelné stíny, které vzápětí stejně rychle mizely. V panujícím šeru nevypadal pokoj zas až tak nepříjemně. Potrhané tapety i omlácená skříň skryly svou opotřebovanost ve stínech a ani křeslo a stolek, jediné další kusy nábytku zde, nevyhlížely tak rozvrzaně jako obvykle. Na stolku ležela bílá obálka. Podle razítka byla odeslaná z Japonska. Tala se zavrtěl v křesle a pohlédl z okna. Začal počítat sněhové vločky. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… myšlenky se mu rozutekly a odlétly pryč, překonaly oceán a dopluly až k odesilateli dopisu, nebo alespoň k tomu, o kom se Tala domníval, že je odesilatelem. Pomalu po obálce natáhnul ruku, vychutnával si jenom dotek chladivého bílého papíru, vonícího cestami. V obálce byl jediný list papíru. Talu trochu zklamalo, že z něj nebyla cítit vůně pisatele. Pomalu list rozevřel… „Otevři dveře ? Co je to za nesmysl ?" podivil se. Na papíru nic jiného nebylo. Pomalu vstal a dotknul se kliky u dveří. Oprýskané dveře dostaly tajemným vzkazem lákavější vzhled. Tala uchopil kliku a dveře se rozlétly…

* * *

Bradavice byly zahaleny v bílé pokrývce a další sněhové vločky se snášely na zem tak pomalu, jako by ani nechtěly dopadnout. Střechy školy byly zaváté a jen těžko by někdo hledal stopy ve sněhu. Bylo ráno a nad Bradavickou školou se snášela mlha. V jednom z pokojů se ozvalo spokojené zachrápání. Harry už byl vzhůru a přemýšlel, jestli se Mizzy bude líbit dárek, který pro ni vybral k Vánocům. Potichu vylezl z postele a sešel dolů do Společenské místnosti.Pod rozzářený stromeček položil malý balík , trochu ušmudlaný.

* * *

„Překvapení," usmál se Kai a byl to moc pěkný úsměv. „Kaii, co tu…" Tala byl zmatený. Svého přítele už neviděl dlouho, ačkoliv dopisy létaly z Ruska do Japonska a zpět neustále. „Veselé vánoce," popřál mu Kai. „Měl jsem tu nějaké zařizování, ale právě mi volali, že odpadá, tak jsem tu," mrknul. „Ale já… Určitě musíš být unavený po cestě a já tu nemám ani nic a…" Kai se rozhlédl po bytě. „Hmm," pronesl zamyšleně a jakoby nepřítomně. „Vždyť…" začal, ale pak se zarazil. _Co se to se mnou děje ? Tohle jsou MOJE myšlenky a musí moje taky zůstat… Je to jediný opravdový přítel, kterého mám._

Tala se rozhlédl kolem. „V jakém jsi ubytovaný hotelu ?" zeptal se zvědavě. _Co by asi řekl, kdyby věděl, na co při čten jeho dopisů myslívám…_

Kai maličko znervózněl. „No, víš… věc se má tak, že nikde nebylo ani jediné volné místo," vysvětlil trochu rozpačitě. „Tak jsem si říkal, že bych možná mohl přespat tady…" _Proboha, co to plácám za nesmysly ?! _

Tala se okamžitě nadchnul. „Ale jistě, přenechám ti svoji postel i když není nic moc, znáš to," přesunul se bleskurychle do kouta odděleného zástěnou a začal tam poklízet. _Nevím, jak tohle vydržím. Mít tě nadosah a přitom pořád vidět tu hranici mezi námi, hranici, kterou se bojím překročit.

* * *

_

„Harry,ty už se nemůžeš dočkat, co?" ozval se ospalý hlas. Harry se otočil.

„Nemoh jsem ani dospat, člověče,"zasmál se, „koukám, že jsem tě vzbudil."

„Ale ne, mávl rukou Ron a vrhl se ke stromku, aby našel dárky určené pro něj.

„Aspon jsme tu dřív než ostatní a máme klidek."

Z chodby bylo slyšet šepot. Za chvilinku se v místnosti objevila Hermiona s Mizzy, vypadaly natěšeně. Mizzy pozdravila Harryho a pak se taky začala probírat hromadou dárků.

„Jé, ten je pro mě! Od koho asi bude?" Harry se zarděl.

„No hádej,"odpověděl Ron s pusou nacpanou čokoládovými žabkami, „od naší hrdličky."

„Vtipný, Rone," zasmál se teatrálně Harry a opět se věnoval balíčkům. Když roztrhal balicí papír s andělíčky, objevil se před ním úžasný fialový svetr. Tedy Harry se moc nadšeně netvářil, jelikož fialovou zrovna v lásce neměl. A svetry už vůbec ne.

„Ten jsem upletla sama," zasmála se Mizzy, „bude ti slušet, ta barva se výtečně hodí k tvým očím, Harry!"Harry se snažil tvářit potěšeně, ale o to víc byl zhnusen, když si svetr prohlédl detailněji. Byl totiž plný ok. No dobře, snad už přijdou ty lepší dárky, pomyslel si

.A i když měl Mizzy rád, musel si v duchu přiznat, že dárek od ní byl to nejhorší, co kdy dostal.

* * *

„No juchů," povzdechnul si Rei, když odpadl i poslední z účastníků bujaré štědrovečerní oslavy. Bezmocně se rozhlédnul kolem a pustil se do úklidu. Nejdříve vyhrabal z hromady nepořádku postele, matrace a gauč a porůznu na ně spáče naskládal, aby nepřekáželi. Potom se pustil do odnášení jídla a pití a mytí nádobí. „… hmm hmm," začal si pobrukovat písničku od The Rasmus. Když skončil s nádobím, posbíral odpadky a papíry od dárků, které se válely všude kolem. „Kdyby tu aspoň byl někdo, kdo by mi pomohl," přál si tiše, ale nikdo nepřicházel. Pokoj konečně zase začal vypadat jako pokoj a Rei se unaveně svalil do jediného volného křesla. _Tady vždycky sedával Kai,_ vzpomněl si. _Jenom tiše přihlížel, když jsme se bavili… Nikdy nepromluvil a když, tak jedině aby nás napomenul, že děláme moc hluku, nebo tak. A když jsme potom usnuli, ráno jsme se vždycky probudili ve svých postelích a nikdy jsme nemuseli po sobě uklízet, aspoň ne moc… A teď je Kai pryč…_

V Reiově tváři se promítly vzpomínky na ten nepěkný den, kdy jim Kai oznámil, že už dál nebude dělat jejich chůvu. „Až se znovu uvidíme, bude každý z nás na opačné straně arény," řekl Takaovi. „A potom se ukáže, jestli jsem vás něco naučil," pousmál se. Byl to jeden z mála úsměvu, který u něj Rei kdy viděl. A když potom odešel a zamířil směrem k čekajícímu taxíku, úsměv se ještě prohloubil.

_Jak dlouho musel na tuhle chvíli čekat,_ pomyslel si Rei. _Jak dlouho asi sbíral odvahu, než se rozhodl… Kai by nás nenechal samotné, kdyby nevěřil že to zvládneme. Nesmím ho zklamat._ Od toho dne Rei cítil, jak se pomalu ale jistě Takaovi a Maxovi vzdaluje. _Stal jsem se něčím jako druhým Kaiem, jenom míň uzavřeným a nepřístupným, _zjistil posléze užasle. _Jsem něco jako jeho nástupce…

* * *

_

„Tak si to obleč, Harry," naléhala Mizzy, česajíc se svým novým hřebenem. Harry neměl na vybranou. Vlna ho štípala po celém těle.

„Co takhle se jít nasnídat?," navrhl Ron.

„Ty jeěště nemáš dost?," řekla Hermiona a hlavou pohodila směrem k pytlíkům od bonbonu a sušenek.

„ Tak jsou vánoce, musíme slavit, ne?" odpověděl Ron, který se snažil zvednout z křesla.

„Tak pojďte," vybízel Harry ostatní, protože se už začínal ozývat i jeho kručící žaludek.

Všichni se tedy jako jeden muž zvedli a kráčeli směrem k jídelně.

Zrovna, když procházeli jednou z bradavických chodeb, ozvaly se kroky, jež mířily směrem k nim. Za chvíli se zpoza rohu vynořil černý plášť a v něm zahalený profesor Snape. Jako vždy se tvářil nemile a svým pohledem probodával skupinku studentů, kterou právě potkal.

Obzvlášt dlouho zůstal očima stát na Harryho svetru.

„Pottere, nesnažte se vypadat jako cukrová panenka. Snad si nemyslíte, že si tím profesory nějak rozněžníte."prohlásil arogantně, když už byl za skupinou.

V Snapeově černé mysli se však honily ještě jiné a velice zvláštní myšlenky. Ach ano, Potterovi to v tom svetru docela slušelo. Jakmile si však uvědomil, o čem přemýšlí, rychle pohodil hlavou, jakoby si snad myslel, že tím myšlenky nějak odežene. Celý den pak nemohl ze své hlavy dostat obrázek brýlatého kluka s pleteným fialovým svetrem.

* * *

„Hrmmf," udělal Takao a zívnul. „To byste nevěřili co se mi zdálo," začal, ale nikdo ho neposlouchal. Takao se rozhlédnul kolem, protože obvykle jeho sny poslouchali všichni nadšeně. Jeho pohled sklouznul po roztažených záclonách, přes stůl a židle a kolem krbu, až se zastavil na Reiovi. „To ne," vydechl. Rei po namáhavém úklidu v křesle usnul a ve spánku se mu na tváři rozprostřela úplně sejná chladná maska, jakou nosil Kai. „To přece…" začal Takao chabě protestovat, čímž ovšem Reie nechtěně vzbudil. Ten jenom zazíval, upřel na Takaa _Kaiův_ _znechucený pohled_ a odploužil se do kuchyně. Za chvíli vzduchem přiletěla Takaova oblíbená snídaně a rozplácla se mu o obličej, přesně jako když ji vařil Kai. Druhou dávku schytal jako obvykle Max. „Možná bychom si měli pořídit kuchaře," nadhodil Takao. „A náhradníka k tomu," ozvalo se z kuchyně a Takao ustrnul – i Reiův hlas jakoby začínal Kaiovatět. „Bez čtvrtého hráče nás nepustí na žádný turnaj," konstatoval Rei z kuchyně. „Hmm," zabručel Takao nezávazně a pustil se do snídaně. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitola 2**

„Bojíš se," konstatoval chladně Kai. Zkoumavě Talu přelétnul pohledem. „Bojíš se, že zase zmizím."

Tala jenom přikývnul. „Víš, bylo by hezké, zase jednou hrát za jeden tým. Jako za starých časů, pamatuješ ? Bylo by to fajn."

„Hmm," brouknul Kai, očividně duchem nepřítomný. Po chvilce se probral. „To ano… rozhodně. Proto jsem taky přijel. S těmi šašky, co si říkali tým, jsem už skončil. Můžeme začít znova a zase se prodrat na vrchol." _Proč to jenom zní tak, jak to zní ? Copak nemůžu říct nic… bez toho ?_

„Vážně ?" zamumlal Tala nepřesvědčeně. „A co tvoje smlouva ? Neměl bys tu být."

Kai odmítavě máchnul rukou. „Na smlouvách nesejde. Ty věci, o které takhle přijdu, jsou nepodstatné. Nezáleží mi na ničem…" _… mimo tebe. Jsi moje světlo. _

„Ale to přece…" začal Tala protestovat.

„Jsem doma," smetl Kai nevyslovené námitky. „Na tom záleží."

* * *

_Jako sláma. Přesně…Ne špinavý blond nebo peroxid. Krásné slámové vlasy. Bože, jen je držet v…_

„Harry, jsi mezi námi?" ozval se odněkud v jeho hlavě hlas. „Halo!"

Teprve když Harrymu zamávala Hermiona před obličejem, přestal se svým duchaplným rozjímáním. Tohle se mu v poslední době stávalo často. Najednou jakoby se ocitl v jiném časoprostoru. On a … sami… Všechno kolem jakoby se zastavilo. Někdy měl pocit, že by tam nejraději zůstal. Jenže to nešlo.

Zrovna se se svými kamarády procházel po bradavickém nádvoří. Málokdo by uhádl, že tu ještě předevčírem na Štědrý den bylo alespoň pět stop sněhu. Teď svítilo slunce a i když ještě tolik nehřálo, stačilo bílou pokrývku již z velké části odklidit.

„Ty si nějak mimo," plácnul Ron kamaráda.

„Dneska jsem toho moc nenaspal, tak se nediv."_ Kdybys věděl o čem se mi dneska zdálo___„Teď vás musím opustit, mám totiž sraz s Mizzy, tak jestli mě omluvíte…Jo a ve tři v knihovně,ok?"

Trochu rozpačitě se usmál, protože věděl, že své kamarády teď docela zanedbává.

„Užij si to," zaslechl ještě Hermionin hlas, když odcházel směrem k usměvavé dívce, jež se k němu rychlými kroky blížila. Mnohokrát přemýšlel, co se mu na ní vlastně líbí. Přestože její zuby zdobila kovová rovnátka, její usměv byl neodolatelný. Z očí jí vyzařovala naivita malého děvčátka. Rezavé volné vlasy jí vlály kolem obličeje, někdy volně splývaly, někdy je měla svázané v ohonu. Mizzin rošťácký vzhled umocňovaly drobné pihy na nose a na tvářích.

Kráčela sebejistě, Harrymu se někdy zdálo, že až moc. Také dokázala být občas nafoukaná, ale to ostatně většina holek v Bradavicích. Vyjímaje Hermionu.

„Ahoj Harry," objala ho a vlepila mu pusu. Ani tohle nebylo Harrymu kdovíjak příjemné. Zvláště když…

* * *

Rei se unaveně svalil do křesla. _Už chápu, proč byl Kai občas tak nevrlý_, pomyslel si zmoženě. Poté, co absolvoval několik desítek krátkých rozhovorů s zájemci o místo náhradníka, už věděl, co je to únava. Takao by taky potřeboval lekci, pohlédl na povykujícího spoluhráče, který spolu s Maxem zrovna večeřel… a přitom dělal ještě spoustu dalších věcí.

„A kdo to bude uklízet?" položil si Rei řečnickou otázku, když část jeho večeře přistála na koberci. Takao se očividně netrefil. Pak se Rei zvednul a šel pro kbelík, hadr a mop, aby se pokusil dát koberec aspoň zčásti do pořádku. Takao s Maxem se mu nepletli pod nohy, protože v tento čas se s neměnnou pravidelností přesouvali do obýváku, kde hráli videohry dlouho do noci.

„… noo… no more sorrow," spustil Rei a dal se do úklidu. Ještě že v kuchyni byly zčásti kachlíky a zčásti omyvatelné tapety, jinak by se mu nikdy nepodařilo sundat všechno jídlo ze stěn. _Co si asi zpíval Kai ? _„Asi Soldier side," odpověděl si Rei na nevyřčenou otázku. „To by mu bylo podobné."

* * *

Uviděl HO za rohem, jak se baví se svými kumpány a kolem poskakovaly nějaké žačky z nižších ročníků. Vyprostil se z Mizzyna sevření. Srdce mu tlouklo..ne, spíš vřelo.

Zase ty vlasy…

V tu chvíli se otočil ON směrem k němu a Mizzy a zkoumavým pohledem si je prohlížel. Pokynul svým společníkům, aby na něj počkali a sám se vydal k našemu páru.Celou dobu spaloval Harryho JEHO pohled. „Ahoj Pottere, čau Mizzy,"pohlédl na oba, avšak o trochu déle zůstaly jeho oči stát na Harrym.

„Draco, ty neděláš na tom svém referátu z obrany?" zeptala se Mizzy. „Víš, že propadáš, kámo."

„A, pani chytrá. Neboj se o mě, malá, já si nějak poradím,"zašklebil se. Pak se ale trochu zachmuřil.

„Teda, jediný, co bych potřeboval je…doučování." Teď se Harrymu zdálo, že na něj Draco nenápadně mrkl. Zrudl až za ušima a nervózně prohodil: „Tak snad nějaký seženeš."

„Určitě," pohlédl chlapec s blonďatými vlasy na Harryho, ale poté jako by nic, se vydal zpátky za svými kumpány.

* * *

Svíčka zhasla a postavy zahalila milosrdná tma. V ní nezáleželo na tom, kdo jsou. Tma pohřbila všechna tajemství, utišila všechny výčitky. Zůstali jenom oni dva…

„To není fér !" zařval Takao vztekle. „Zase mi zhasla ! Jak mám toho vyzyvatele dostat když na něj nevidím ?!" Max mu udatně přizvukoval oba je štvalo, že se v jejich oblíbené hře našel někdo lepší. _Zase hrajou přes síť_, pomyslel si Rei. _A určitě zase s tím, co si říká Sorrow,_ _protože nikdo jiný je zatím neporazil_. „Některé věci prostě nechápu," povzdechnul si Rei. Koberec už vypadal mnohem lépe než před půlhodinou. „Poráží je když hrajou spolu i když je každý sám, poráží je na kterémkoliv místě si zamane. Nechápu že je to ještě baví, když mají pořád stejnou strategii…" Rei začal v duchu celý problém rozebírat. „Museli by na to jít jinak… Nejspíš přes cell-itemy nebo možná by se dal nachytat na nějaký lektvar x-třídy…" Ani si nevšimnul, že Takao s Maxem se přesunuli blíž k němu a poslouchají.

„Hele, Reii," začal Takao nakonec, „pojď si to zkusit s námi."

_Co blázní ?!_ zděsil se Rei. _Tohle bylo čistě teoretické řešení, sakra ! I když_, pousmál se Rei po chvilce, _třeba by to mohlo vyjít, nakonec. A za většího blbce už těžko budu.

* * *

_

Harry šel zrovna po opuštěné chodbě, když za sebou uslyšel kroky. Mnoho studentů se věnovalo zábavě ve společenských místnostech a on byl zajisté jeden z mála lidí, toulajících se po hradě. Ale teď sám nebyl. Přidal na kroku, protože by se nerad setkal s nevrlým školníkem Filchem, který ho nemá příliš v lásce. Najednou se zdálo, že kroky zrychlily spolu s Harrym a navíc bylo slyšet šustění hábitu, jak se pronásledovatel pohyboval. Harrymu už bylo jasné, že tohle Filch není, ten by ho už dávno dostihl.

Temná chodba byla příliš dlouhá na to, aby jí Harry mohl přejít s pocitem bezpečí.

Snad bude nějaká místnost otevřená, pomyslel si chlapec a v návalu strachu zabočil k jedněm dveřím. Vzápětí zatáhl za jednu kliku a dveře se se skřípěním otevřely. Postava právě vycházela zpoza rohu, když za sebou Harry spěšně zabouchl.

Bylo mu jasné, že tenhle úkryt mu dlouho neposlouží, ale alespoň měl chvíli čas na přemýšlení.Stále více si uvědomoval, že je v nebezpečí. Je možné, že by se do Bradavic dostali Voldemortovi slouhové, nebo dokonce sám Pán Zla?

Za pár vteřin už Harry věděl, kde se ocitl. Byla to učebna lektvarů. Okna byla zatemněná černými roletami, jen malými škvírkami se do místnosti dostávalo denní světlo. Za normálních okolností by ho tato učebna děsila, teď byl však rád, že se dostal právě sem. Za katedrou se totiž nacházel „únikový východ", kudy si profesoři zkracovali cestu do Společenské místnosti a Harryho napadlo, že by ji mohl použít v případě nouze.

Ozvalo se zapraskání dřeva a vzápětí se pohnula klika. Harry stál v temnotě u druhého východu a ani nedýchal. Vtom se rozlétly dveře. Postava udělala jeden krok do místnosti. Nebylo jí v tom šeru vidět do tváře, ale bylo jasné, že je to muž. Nebo chlapec?

I když se už Harryho oči přizpůsobily tmě, marně se snažil rozeznat rysy pronásledovatele.

Ten se ale stále blížil.

* * *

_Tohle je hloupý_, napadlo Kaie. _Co tu dělám. Jednou se musím naučit… Naučit se nenávidět. Takhle to dál nejde. Nemůžu mít před očima svoje zklamání, svůj nezdar. Nevydržím to. A_ _nezapomeň se přitom usmívat_, ušklíbnul se trpce. _Ať se stane cokoliv. Jenom nezapomenout na dobré vychování. Proč ještě nejsi připravený. Jak si můžeš dovolit přijít pozdě. Kdo se tě ptal na tvůj názor. Budeš odpovídat, jak ti řeknu. Ani slovo o démonech. Ani slovo pro zmučené duše. Ticho tady bude.Mrtvé ticho a pár předem nahraných odpovědí. Svoboda slova. Co to je. Tady neznamenáš nic. Tak jako vždycky, tak jako všude. Smrt je odlesk nicoty._

Chytl se za hlavu. „Dost už ! Jděte pryč !" vykřikl, snad v bláhové naději, že hlasy zmizí.

„Nikdo tu není," oznámil mu Tala stísněně.

_Takže mě dostihli.

* * *

_

Harry stiskl hůlku ukrytou v kapse.

„Myslím, že ji nebudeš potřebovat, Pottere,"ozval se arogantní hlas. Ten už Harry poznal.

„Lumos,"vykřikl Harry, jakmile vytáhl hůlku.

Ve světle vycházejícím z hůlky se pak potvrdila Harryho domněnka.

Malfoyovy ztuhlé rysy se stáhly do úsměvu.

„To jsi nečekal, co?" Přiblížil se Draco tak, že mezi ním a Potterem byly sotva 3 metry.

„Draco?"řekl s tázavým tonem, jako by si snad myslel, že je to jen sen.Pak odvrátil hůlku.

Jeho rty byly pevně sevřené a snažil se udržet své emoce na uzdě, přestože ho rozrušila představa, že jsou úplně sami.

On a Malfoy stáli proti sobě. Napětí se dalo krájet a ani jeden z nich nevěděl, co má od druhého čekat.

Draco vytasil svou kouzelnickou hůlku, ale kupodivu ji nenamířil proti Harrymu.

„Máme spolu něco nevyřízeného," pronesl a s úsměvem odhodil hůlku za sebe.


	3. Chapter 3

Fallen Dusche by touto cestou ráda poděkovala své oddané klávesnici, která musela vydržet strašné věci a také loajálnímu monitoru, který neutekl když uviděl, co má zobrazovat :)

Saawrin Necroslave děkuje těm, kteří si tuhle kapitolu přečtou a gratuluje těm, kteří se u ní nepozvrací, dále speciální dík pro V.B.D.D., který mi otevřel oči a pro R.M., který mi je zase zavřel :)

* * *

_Asi se zblázním,_ blesklo Kaiovi hlavou. _Nedokážu se postavit svému strachu… prostě nemůžu. Celá ta dlouhá léta jsem se mu vlastně vyhýbal, když jsem se nechal vyloučit ze školy i když jsem podepisoval tu smlouvu. Celou dobu jsem myslel jenom na něj. A při každém rozhodnutí, které nás od sebe oddalovalo, jsem měl před očima jeho smutnou tvář,jeho hluboké oči, jeho jemný a tak vzácný úsměv.. A teď, když jsem se konečně odvážil postavit svému strachu čelem, zase bych nejradši utekl. Každá vteřina v jeho blízkosti znamená nekonečné utrpení, nekonečnou bolest z nevyslovitelného snu. Jsem vlastně jako můra, která vlétne do plamene, _pomyslel si, ne bez ironie_. Můra, kterou plamen neodolatelně vábí a ona, přestože se snaží odolat, je neúprosně spalována žárem…_

„Říkal jsi něco ?" zeptal se Tala a Kai si uvědomil že poslední větu zřejmě pronesl nahlas.

„Nic, to já jen…" Zaváhal. Najednou mu došly všechna slova a podle Talova pohledu jich ani nebylo potřeba.

„Pššt," položil mu zlehka prst na rty. „Neříkej nic…"

O krok poodstoupil a snažil se znovu nabýt ztracený klid, ale nedokázal to – tolik si přál, aby tahle chvíle nastala.

Tala se zlehka pousmál a jeho rty se přiblížily…

* * *

Dracova hůlka břinkla o skleněnou vázu postavenou na katedře a spadla na zem. Malfoyovy oči se zaleskly. Jenže ne zlobou nebo nenávistí, ale touhou. 

„Dobře," přistoupil Harry k Malfoyovi, „co po mně teda chceš?"

V tu chvíli se Dracova ruka rozmáchla, jakoby chtěla Harryho uděřit. Namísto toho se zastavila u Harryho tváře a začala ji jemně hladit. Harry nemohl skrýt překvapení, ale také své potěšení. Líbilo se mu to. Vzal Malfoyovu tvář do svých rukou a nasměroval si ji ke svým rtům. Na tohle čekal snad celou věčnost. Když se jejich rty od sebe oddálily, ještě na sebe dlouhou chvíli vzrušeně hleděli.

„Já…,"zašeptal Harry, ale Dracovy prsty ho umlčely.

„Tiše, nebo nás tu někdo objeví," přitiskl ukazováček na Harryho pusu.

Vtom se na chodbě ozvaly kroky. Byly rychlé a najednou se zastavily. Harry se od Draca rychle odlepil. Přece jenom vypadalo jejich objetí více než přátelsky. A oni navíc nikdy přátelé nebyli.

Pak uslyšeli klíč v zámku. Dotyčnému ovšem po pár vteřinách došlo, že je třída odemčená, a tak vešel. Vysoká postava Severuse Snapea teď stála v místnosti, ve které se ještě před pár okamžiky odehrávala milostná scéna.

* * *

„Jo, jdi na to, Reii !" povzbuzoval Takao mohutně. Vypadalo to, že ten parchant, od kterého dostali pokaždé za vyučenou, teď sám prohraje – s Reiem, který hrál tuhle hru poprvé. Dokonce si ani neuměl sám zaregistrovat postavu, museli mu s Maxem pomoci. 

„Používám speciální schopnost ultravize," ohlásil Rei vítězoslavně. „Odhaluji tvoji pozici a pálím pár samonaváděcích střel země-vzduch."

„Don't be so happy, ReK," odpověděl Sorrow. „I just use my special ability „hideaway" and your rockets won't find me anyway."

„Sakra," zaklel Takao. „ A skoro jsi ho měl," zahučel zklamaně.

„Neházej flintu do žita," odtušil Rei nepřítomně a začal něco kutit. „Už to mám," prohlásil po chvíli. „Použiji lektvar X-2207366 v kombinaci s itemem C-213 a tím získám schopnost odhalení tvé clony. Dále díky stále aktivované ultravizi mám kolo navíc, čehož využiju vypuštěním dalších dvou raket, které navedu ručně," vychrlil do mikrofonu.

Z reproduktorů zazněl povzdech na druhém konci drátu, možná za rohem, možná na jiném světadíle. „Fine then, ReK. I think you've got me, this time, but it's only one lost mission. See you next time !!" Sorrow se s pozdravem odpojil od sítě.

„Fine then," zopakoval si Rei. _Fine then..._

* * *

„Jak si můžete vůbec dovolit poflakovat se po třídách, tady o prázdninách nemáte co dělat!"okřikl oba Snape a ukázal jim rukou cestu ven. „U vás mne to tedy překvapuje, Draco. Strhávám Nebelvíru i Zmijozelu 10 bodů!" Harry s Malfoyem se po sobě koukli a s kamenným výrazem vyrazili směrem ke dveřím. 

„Malfoyi, vy tu zůstaňte. Potřebuji s vámi mluvit."

Draco se otočil jako na obrtlíku a zůstal stát před profesorem.

„Zavřete!" přikázal ještě Snape odcházejícímu Potterovi.

Snape prošel uličkou mezi lavicemi a spustil:

„Slyšel jsem, že propadáte z obrany proti černé magii."

„Ano, pane. Je to tak," řekl Draco s pohledem upřeným do země."

Severus pokračoval:

„Váš otec z toho jistě nebude příliš nadšený, až se dozví, že budete muset dělat reparát," zvedl obočí a probodl Malfoye pohledem.

„Mám pro vás…ehm…nabídku," usmál se Snape tak, že se Dracovi přeběhl mráz po zádech.

„Jakou, pane?"

„Doučování. Sám víte, že jsem obranu proti černé magii studoval velmi podrobně. Také stále usiluji o místo profesora tohoto předmětu,"odfrkl si, „Rád bych vám byl nápomocen."

Draco se na Snapea podíval očima plnýma jiskřiček naděje, ovšem jeho tvář stále hořela.

„Jste velice laskavý, pane profesore, rád bych vaši pomoc využil," řekl Malfoy a na okamžik sklonil hlavu. „Vím, že je to se mnou špatné,"rozklepal se mu hlas.

„Ale přece byste tady neplakal,"poplácal Snape Draca po zádech.

„Vzmužte se, my s tím něco uděláme."řekl Snape předtím než vyšel ze své třídy.

Malfoy už byl také na chodbě, ale stále se třásl. Profesor se na něj jen lítostivě podíval a jakmile zamknul třídu, vydal se ke schodům.

Blonďatý chlapec tam stál a tiše plakal. Někomu by se možná zdálo, že pláče smutkem.

Ve tváři se mu ale objevil úsměv. Plakal štěstím. Štěstím, které nikdy nepoznal. Až teď.

Díky brýlatému chlapci jménem Harry Potter.

* * *

Natáhnul ruku a na okamžik jej pohltila ledová prázdnota. Pak otevřel oči a pousmál se svému strachu. Samozřejmě, že tam pořád byl. Ve spánku jeho rysy zjemněly a zmizela z nich všechna bolest. Pomalu se nadzvednul na lokti a pozoroval náznak jemného úsměvu jindy ledově chladné tváře. Vzápětí mu úsměv slíbal ze rtů. 

„Yuri," oslovil jej Kai mazlivě jeho druhým jménem. Tím, které nepoužil už celé věky, naposledy ještě na střední škole. „Já…"

Pohlédl na něj a bylo mu jasné, co chce říct. „Taky tě miluju," usmál se. Vzápětí mu do očí vhrkly slzy.

„Děkuji," zašeptal Kai, když jej držel v náručí. „Dal jsi mi křídla…"

Usmál se skrz slzy a položil mu hlavu na rameno. Zoufale se k němu přitisknul, potřeboval ujištění, že to není naposledy co se ho smí dotýkat. Když mu Kai slíbal slzy z tváře, rozesmál se. „Jsem tvůj," vydechl mezi polibky.

* * *

Harry měl namířeno ke svému pokoji. Srdce mu tlouklo při pomyšlení na to, co se odehrálo před pár minutami. Konečeně si mohl sáhnout…A ty rty… 

Na chvíli se bál, jestli se mu to náhodou všechno nezdálo. Byl to však příliš živý zážitek, na to aby to mohl být jen sen. Zrovna, když Harry procházel kolem dívčích záchodků, uslyšel špitání a smích. Zvědavost mu nedala, a tak se opatrně podíval škvírou ve dveřích, co se tam děje. Stála tam Mizzy opřená o umyvadlo, kolem níž se rozprostírala obrovitá těla Crabba a Goylea, Dracových přívrženců.

A právě Crabbe a Goyle se k Mizzy měli více než kamarádsky. Téměř se po ní sápali. A Mizzy to očividně nevadilo. Harry se otřásl hnusem, ale ne žárlivostí. Věděl, že Mizzy není pro něj, on chce jediné: Mít u sebe Draca. Nechal tam ty tři dál laškovat a poté provozovat i jiné věci a spěchal do svého pokoje.

Jakmile za sebou zabouchl dveře pokoje, hodil sebou do postele. Znovu se před ním objevila Dracova tvář, znovu si přehrával dnešní den.

_Asi se z toho zblázním_, byla jeho poslední myšlenka před tím než se ponořil do říše snů.

* * *

_A je po neporazitelnosti,_ pomyslel si Rei unaveně. _Zase jeden sen, zadupaný do prachu. Stálo_ _mi to vůbec za to ? Ne, ovšemže ne,_ odpověděl si vzápětí sám. _Vždyť ani nevím, kdo to je… Jenom jak si říká a taky, že je pekelně dobrý. Pohrdá jednou, neustále zlepšovanou postavou a vždycky když hraje, hraje od začátku, zas a znova. A na konci je vždycky na nejvyšším levelu, na hraně božství. Tedy byl. Až doteď, protože teď už nemá čistou úspěšnost, teď mu ji kazí jedna setinka procenta, setinka kterou jsem já. Snad ho to neodradí._

„Co bude s obědem ?" ozvalo se z obýváku. _No ovšem, Takao s Maxem se už zase potřebují_ _nakrmit._ _Nudí se protože Sorrow se od té doby na síti neukázal… nebo se tak dobře maskuje. Každopádně, Takao s Maxem nemají na práci nic lepšího, než likvidovat neznámé vyzyvatele, což stíhají hravě jednou rukou a za jídla._

„Hned," křiknul Rei, ale jeho hlas postrádal obvyklou razanci. _Netušil jsem, že mi někdy_ _budeš chybět, ty studenokrevný bastarde,_ pomyslel si se vzpomínkou na Kaie. _Nemyslel jsem si, že tě někdy budu ještě chtít vidět… Od té …události jsme spolu neprohodili víc než deset slov. A pořád nevím, jestli ti můžu odpustit.Bojím se, že asi ne._


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitola 4

V potemnělé místnosti seděl za svým pracovním stolem profesor Snape. V záři dohořívající svíčky právě opravoval písemné práce třetího ročníku a podle jeho zachmuřeného výrazu zřejmě nedopadly nijak dobře. V tom se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře. Profesor lektvarů zběžně pohlédl na hodiny visící nad jeho stolem. Rychle uklidil písemky a vydal se otevřít dveře.

„Malfoyi, tak jste tu… Promiňte, že jsem vás nechal čekat," mrknul na Draca a pokynul mu, aby šel dál.

„To je v pořádku, pane profesore." Malfoyovi se v kabinetě lektvarů vždy líbilo. Taková zvláštní atmosféra, která ho pohltila pokaždé, když tu byl. V prvním ročníku ho sem Snape brával často, jako svého nejoblíbenějšího žáčka. Povídal si s ním, ale maximálně Draca poplácal po vlasech, nebo mu rozcuchal jeho jemné vlasy. Od té doby se vyvíjel jejich intimní vztah. Každým rokem byl o něco hlubší. A ani teď Draco Malfoy nečekal, že by při jejich setkání došlo jen na doučování z obrany proti černé magii. Jenže najednou si Malfoy nebyl jistý, jestli to opravdu chce. Teď, když je Dracovi 15 let, už Snapeovi nebudou stačit jen nevinné dotyky.

„No tak, posaď se," ukázal Snape na křeslo a na jeho tváři se objevil malilinký náznak úsměvu. Draco byl trochu v křeči a na okamžik si vyčítal, že sem vůbec chodil. Ale co, propadnout přece nesmí.

Snape se usadil naproti němu tak, že se jejich kolena lehce dotýkala.

„Tady mám látku, kterou potřebuji vysvětlit," podal Malfoy učiteli popsané papíry.

„Tak se do toho pustíme," řekl Snape s hlavou zabořenou ve výpiskách.

* * *

_Ne, _ujistil se Rei znova v duchu_. Nemám ho rád. Ale… je mi ho líto. Zahodit celý život pro pár chvil štěstí. Nechápu, i když možná právě to byl účel. Nikdy jsem se v něm moc nevyznal.Zajímalo by mně, kde nakonec skončil._

Jako na zavolanou cinknul telefon.

„Tady Rei Kon," ohlásil se do telefonu. „Hmm, vážně ? Ne, není. Ovšem. Ne, tady radši ne. Dobře. Za hodinu ? Ahoj."

„Kdo to byl ?" zeptal se Takao zvědavě, zatímco jednou rukou hrál nějakou hru s Maxem a druhou si cpal do pusy najednou celý hotdog.

Rei se neobtěžoval s odpovědí a radši se neúspěšně pokusil dostat z bundy zbytek Takaovy snídaně. Nakonec pokrčil rameny, vzal si mikinu a vyšel ven.

* * *

Asi po hodině odložil Snape skripta, sundal si brýle a jal se nalévání oranžové limonády do dvou sklenic.

„Pochopil jsi to aspoň trochu ?" zeptal se, když soustředěně naléval limonádu tak, aby ani kapka neskončila mimo skleničku.

„Určitě… Ale myslím, že budu potřebovat probrat ještě…" Větu už nedokončil, protože mu profesor zacpal pusu čokoládovou koblihou.

„Myslím, že víc toho potřebovat nebudeš. Vlastně jsem si tím téměř jistý…"

„Ale jak to můžete vědět ?" otázal se chlapec, otírajíc si pusu od čokolády.

„No, řekněme, že bych mohl nějak zařídit, aby se v tom tvém testu nic jiného neobjevilo." Snape vycenil zuby a v očích mu zablesklo. Stál před Malfoyem, který na něj překvapeně zíral. „Jenže," vzal Malfoye za bradu aby jej donutil se postavit, „nic není zadarmo."

A je to tady, pomyslel si Draco a naprázdno polknul. Za normálních okolností by se Snapem souhlasil a nějak si to vytrpěl, ale teď ? Když je beznadějně zamilovaný do zelených očí Harryho Pottera ? Vždyť od té doby, co se políbili, na něj nepřestal myslet.

* * *

„Lidi, mám pro vás překvapení," začal Tala na tréninku tajemně.

„Vybrali nás na MBU a dají nám stipendium," hádal pohotově Spencer.

„Tak to jsem zrovna nemyslel," povzdechnul si Tala. „Samozřejmě že kdybychom chtěli, dali by nám ho. Já mám ale něco lepšího."

„Co může být lepší, než stipendium na MBU… á, už to mám ! Našel sis holku !" Bryan se rozesmál. „Ale že ti to trvalo."

„Já ale myslel něco jiného, něco co se týká nás všech…"

„Ona má dvě sestry ?"

Tala si povzdechnul. ON nemá sestru ani bratra. „Tak já vám to řeknu… Našel jsem nám novou posilu do týmu."

„No a co," zahučel otráveně Spencer.

„Takže to znamená, že holku přece jenom nemáš ?" zeptal se Bryan zvědavě.

„Tak takhle vypadá každý váš trénink ?" otázal se známý a přece cizí hlas. „Asi začnu brzo litovat."

„Kai !" vykřikli oba Talovi spoluhráči jednohlasně.

„Už jsem myslel, že na to nepřijdete."

* * *

O pár chodeb a místností dál seděl otrávený Harry s Mizzy, která se na ně jako vždy sápala. Ale Harry dobře věděl, že ještě před hodinou byla s někým jiným a dál to už ani nechtěl domýšlet.

„Harry, dneska nějak nejsi ve své kůži," pronesla Mizzy zrovna, když rukama zkoumala Harryho vlasy.

„Ale ne, jsem v pohodě," vstal z křesla a několika rychlými pohyby upravil svůj účes do původního stavu. Pak mlčky odešel.

Rázným rokem procházel chodbami, míjel místnost za místností. Měl v hlavě obrovský zmatek. Už dávno věděl, že není do Mizzy zamilovaný, ale teprve teď byl definitivně rozhodnutý s ní skončit. Kvůli Dracovi. To on mu ukázal správnou cestu.

V tom Harrymu vypadly z kapsy hodinky. Břinkly o zem a dokutálely se až ke vchodu do jedné třídy… ba ne, kabinetu. Hodinky pro něj byly důležité, protože je zdědil po svém otci a tak se rychle otočil a shýbl se pro ně. Chvíli si je prohlížel a i když je měl v ruce už tolikrát, znovu se usmál na iniciály J. P., vyryté na ciferníku.

V tom uslyšel z kabinetu hlasy. Šel trochu blíž ke dveřím a nevědomky sevřel hodinky v ruce pevněji.

„Ne… pane profesore… Já nechci," uslyšel přidušený hlas Draca Malfoye. Byl z něj cítit strach. Harry opatrně nakoukl dovnitř malou škvírkou ve dveřích a výjev, který spatřil, ho vyděsil. Malfoy byl povalený na zemi a nad ním stál Snape s vytasenou hůlkou.

„Budeš muset chtít, Draco… Nemohu dopustit abys propadl… Bude to jen pro tvé dobro !" Snapeův hlas byl rozhodný, ale přesto se třásl. Teď už to Harry nemohl vydržet. Vytáhl z kapsy svou hůlku a namířil ji proti váze, která stála v kabinetu na poličce. Tiše vyslovil kouzlo. Váza se začala pohybovat spolu s Harryho hůlkou, až se zastavila nad Snapeovou hlavou. Tam jí Harry pustil. Trefa !Snape se ihned svalil na zem a vypadalo to, že je v bezvědomí.

* * *

„Ehm, ahoj," začal Rei trochu nejistě.

„Ahoj Reii."

„Takže ? Proč jsi tu ?"

„Protože," její tón zněl trpce, „mě všude jinde vyhodili."

Pohlédl do jejích očí, prozářených žalem a věděním, a pochopil. „Asi vím proč."

„To mě nepřekvapuje." Odmlčela se, po chvilce znovu promluvila. „Jak… jak se mu vede ?"

„Před pár dny odešel, neřekl kam ani jestli se vrátí." Zkoumavě na ni pohlédl. „Pořád ho …"

„Ovšemže," přikývla. „Beznadějně."

Zamyslel se. „Nicméně předpokládám, že tu nejsi proto, aby ses mi vyznávala ze svých citů. Potřebuješ pomoc ?"

Na maličký okamžik se jí mihnul tváří úsměv. „Prý hledáte náhradníka," nadhodila.

„Pokud zůstaneš, už ne."

Tentokrát se usmála doopravdy. „Zůstanu. Pokud se on nevrátí."

„Nenáviděl to tady, myslíš, že se bude chtít vracet ?" zeptal se s trochou smutku v tónu.

„Často děláme věci které nenávidíme jenom, abychom se zavděčili lidem, které nenávidíme a které potřebujeme. Nebo které nenávidíme, protože je potřebujeme," poznamenala tiše.

„Rozviň tu teorii a rozbolí mě hlava," odseknul Rei.

„Promiň," pousmála se. „Myslela jsem, že mozek té vaší bandy jsi ty."

„Teď už ne. Tímto tě jmenuji do své funkce."

„To beru."

* * *

„Draco," vešel Harry do místnosti a pomáhal Malfoyovi na nohy.

„Kde ses tu vzal, Harry ? Za tohle budeš mít pěkný průšvih !" sklouzl Draco pohledem na Snapeovo bezvládné tělo.

„To je mi teď jedno… Mrtvý není. Prosímtě, co se to tu dělo ?" zeptal se Harry starostlivě a držel Draca pod paží, když vycházeli ven z kabinetu.

„Vysvětlím ti to později," vydechl Draco těžce.

Harry vzal chlapce do svého pokoje, protože věděl, že tam nikdo není.

„Lehni si na chvíli. Musíš se vzpamatovat z toho šoku," ukázal Harry na svou postel a Draco se ihned svalil na měkkou matraci.

„Udělal ti něco ?" otázal se Harry když Malfoyovi podával skleničku s vodou.

„Až na pár modřin a psychickou újmu myslím nic," usmál se Draco a přiložil si sklenici ke rtům.

Harry se posadil na kraj postele. Chvíli na Malfoye jen tak koukal a pak zašeptal: „Moc jsem se o tebe bál…"

Draco se usmíval. „Ani jsem ti nepoděkoval za záchranu." Jeho ruce najednou hladily Harryho tvář. Posadil se vedle něj a jednu nekonečnou chvíli se oba dívali navzájem do očí. Ani ten strašný zážitek nedokázal zničit potřebu náklonnosti, kterou si dál chtěli navzájem projevovat.

Harry vzal Dracovu jemnou, zranitelnou tvář do svých dlaní a dlouze ho políbil. A pak zas a zas. Trvalo dlouhou chvíli než se oba položili na postel. Najednou se Harry odtrhl. Tázavě se na Draca podíval. Jeho odpovědí na nevyslovenou otázku byly jen další polibky.

O pár desítek minut později už leželi vedle sebe a vychutnávali si vzájemnou blízkost. Draco hladil Harryho hruď, která se ještě ztěžka zvedala jak Harry oddechoval.

„Já to věděl," prolomil najednou Draco ticho.

„Cos věděl ?"

„Že jsi ten pravý…" odpověděl Draco a jemně ho políbil na čelo.

* * *

„Hele, Kaii, měli bychom si vyjasnit jednu věc," začal Bryan po tréninku. „Nemysli si, že tě nevidíme rádi, ale je tu něco…"

Otočil se a chmurně se pousmál. „Jde o tu věc s Kane, že ?"

„Přesně tak."

„Bez starostí. Vám dvěma věčnou lásku slibovat nehodlám," pronesl s mírnou ironií v hlase.

„Nám jde o princip. Nechceme se nechat zradit a skončit jako Kane." syknul Spencer.

Tahle hra se Kaiovi začínala líbit. „Tak si nenechte vnutit dvě řvoucí mimina k adopci," poradil jim.

„Málem umřela," zašeptal Tala.

„To je všechno, co jsme chtěli říct," poznamenal Bryan a spolu se Spencerem se otočil k odchodu.

„Neber si to tak," promluvil Tala sotva ostatní členové týmu zmizeli.

Kai zvolna zavřel oči. „Měli pravdu…" přiznal. „Neměl jsem to dělat."

Objal ho a jemně hladil po vlasech. „Musel jsi. Nezapomínej, že tě donutili."

Kai ale odsunul jeho ruce stranou. „Měl jsem odmítnout. Pak by se jeho hněv obrátil proti mně."

„A já bych pro tebe mohl jenom plakat," doplnil tiše. „Víš, jsem strašný sobec, ale… bál jsem se, že mu řekneš ne. Bál jsem se, že mi zmizíš z života, navždy."

„Myslíš, že bych tě opustil ?" zeptal se a vzápětí si uvědomil absurdnost toho, co právě řekl. Totéž řekl kdysi, aby uklidnil Kane.

Tala si na to očividně vzpomněl taky, protože se maličko odtáhnul.

„Miluju tebe," zdůraznil proto Kai.

„To od tebe ona slyšela taky," povzdechnul si Tala. „Jak ti mám uvěřit," zašeptal do prázdna.

„Takhle," políbil ho Kai.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitola 5

Poslední co Snape spatřil, byla podlaha a dopadající střepy. Pak upadl do bezvědomí.

Když se asi po půl hodině probudil, klečela nad ním profesorka McGonagallová a s urputným výrazem v obličeji ho pleskala po tvářích.

„Zbláznila jste se ?" vyjekl profesor, když ho McGonagallová nepřestávala mlátit, přestože již byl zcela při vědomí.Rychle se vydrápal na nohy a horečně přemýšlel, jak se do takového stavu vlastně dostal. Že by experiment s omdlévacím lektvarem ? Ne, ne.

„Co se vám proboha stalo, Severusi ?" zeptala se McGonagallová, jíž se ve tváři zračilo zděšení. „Můžete být rád, že jsem zrovna šla kolem, jinak byste tu mohl ležet až do večera."

„Jsem vám zavázán," odvětil Snape, myšlenkami v jiných sférách.

Pomalu si začínal vzpomínat. Na mysl mu vytanuly obrazy vystrašeného Draca ležícího na zemi a sebe, jak mu domlouvá s hůlkou v ruce. Pak taky viděl střepy. A postavu. Hodně hodně rozmazanou, jak už zřejmě upadal do bezvědomí. Stála v mírně otevřených dveřích s rukou napřaženou nad Snapeovu hlavu. Tato vzpomínka byla ale tak nejasná, že si nemohl uvědomit, kdo byl oním neznámým útočníkem.

„Udělal to někdo ze studentů," oznámil najednou Snape a s vlajícím pláštěm vyšel ven z místnosti.

„A to si piště, že toho bude ještě hodně litovat," zahrozil ještě, než zmizel v chodbách Bradavické školy.

* * *

Když spatřila všudypřítomnou spoušť, odfrkla si. „Už asi vím, proč jste žádného náhradníka doteď nesehnali. Víc by byla potřeba uklízečka."

„Takhle končí přestárlé legendy," podotknul tiše Rei. „Znáš to."

„Ne, to neznám," namítla. „Já nikdy legenda nebyla. Já stála v pozadí."

„No, jeden zápas za celý život stačil v tvém případě docela dobře."

Neodpověděla. Když se k němu točila čelem, spatřil v jejích očích slzy. „Než se nastěhuju, musím tu uklidit. Jinak by mi tu kluci dočista zvlčili," začala po chvíli.

„Kluci ?"

„Alexander a Gabriel, jeho…" vzlykla. „To přebolí."

Zastyděl se. „Promiň… Pomůžu ti s tím."

„To bys byl hodný, díky," pousmála se skrz slzy. „Panebože," uklouzlo jí, když uviděla kuchyň.

„Počkej, to nejhorší teprve přijde," nadhodil s pohledem ke dveřím do obýváku.

Odhodlaně se nadechla a vykročila.

„Reii ?" ozvalo se dvojhlasně.

„Přivedl jsem vám novou posilu do týmu," oznámil. „Aikane všichni znáte."

Oba hráči upatlaní od jídla se udiveně otočili. „Kane ? Vážně ? Vau," zhodnotil to Max. Takao jenom něco zabručel – nikdy neměl Kane rád.

Povzdechla si. „Chcete se vrátit ?"

Rei pozdvihl jedno obočí. „Vrátit kam ?"

„Mezi elitu."

„Dokážeš to ?" zeptal se nevěřícně. „Vážně to dokážeš ?"

„Pokud budete chtít… vrátíte se zpátky."

„To beru," přikývnul Rei nadšeně.

„Fajn. Takže zaprvé, kde tu máte jističe ?" zeptala se Aikane.

Rei jí ukázal cestu a otevřel černou skříňku polepenou Takaovo samolepkami s hambatými obrázky.

„Díky," zasmála se Aikane a vyhodila v celém domě proud. Spokojeně pak poslouchala vzteklý řev z obýváku.

* * *

„Rone, postřeh," vyjekla Hermiona a mrštila sněhovou koulí po svém kamarádovi. A ta mu přistála přímo na odhaleném krku.

„Doprčic," zaklel Ron a snažil se dostat sníh zpod bundy.

„Promiň, nechala jsem se unést… Pomůžu ti," začala mu oprašovat zbytek sněhu z bundy. „Pod bundu ti ale lézt nebudu," zasmála se.

Ron na ni významně pohlédl. „Ty můžeš všechno."

Procházeli se po zahradě. Tu a tam se objevil hlouček studentů, ovšem nikdo se venku nebavil koulováním. Někdo odjel na prázdniny domů, někdo se vevnitř učil na testy, které měly přijít po prázdninách.

„Kde je vlastně Harry ? Od rána jsem ho neviděla."

„Myslím, že bude na pokoji. Říkal, že mu není moc dobře." Ron zabočil ke vstupním dveřím. „To byla asi ta včerejší večeře… Měli bychom ho navštívit."

Hermiona přikývla a společně se vydali k Nebelvírským ložnicím.

O pár minut později už Ron stál před vchodem do jejich společné ložnice. Když ale otevřel, nemohl uvěřit vlastním očím. Harry seděl na své posteli a oblékal si ponožky. Draco stál u něj a zdálo se, že jr Ron vyrušil z živého rozhovoru.

Teď na sebe všichni tázavě zírali, až se konečně Ron ozval: „A-Ahoj Harry… Přišel jsem tě pozdravit, dole čeká Hermi… Jo a mimochodem, Zmijozelský ložnice jsou na opačný straně." Podíval se tak trochu výhružně na Malfoye. Už od prvního roku v bradavicích se vzájemně nesnášeli, stejně tak to bylo u Harryho. O to víc teď nemohl pochopit, že je vidí v chlapecké ložnici spolu. A ještě se u toho tváří, jako by byli přistiženi při něčem hrozně špatném.

„Asi bych už měl jít," pohlédl Draco na Harryho.

Harry jen přikývl a vrhnul provinilý pohled na Rona. „Hned za vámi přijdu."

Malfoy se rychle protáhnul kolem Rona ven, směrem ke svému pokoji. Ron po pár vteřinách udělal čelem vzad, aby také odkráčel pryč, ovšem vůbec se nesoustředil na to, kam jde. Stále mu vrtalo hlavou, co Draco pohledával v jejich ložnici. A proč si, proboha, Harry v jeho přítomnosti oblékal ponožky ?

* * *

„Máš tady poštu," hodil Kai Talovi pár obálek.

Tala nevzrušeně vzhlédl. „Jenom účty."

„Ba ne, je tu ještě něco… Razítko je z Francie." Kai si obálku se zájmem prohlédl. „Zajímavé… To je Aikanin rukopis," konstatoval Tala, který mu zcela negentlemansky nahlížel přes rameno.

Kai mu dopis podal. „Je to pro tebe."

„Je v tom založený ještě jeden list papíru pro tebe, kdybych tě potkal," zasmál se Tala tiše. „Jakoby něco tušila."

Kai zamyšleně papír otevřel. „Píše jenom: Děti jsou v pořádku, kdyby ses náhodou zajímal." Talovo tváří jakoby přelétl černý stín. Vzápětí se ale na Kaie usmál. „Třeba je uvidíš. Prý že se těší na turnaj Tří hvězd."

„Tří hvězd ?" zopakoval Kai nechápavě.

„Jasně, USA, Rusko, Francie. Tři pořadatelské země, tři hvězdy. Zítra."

Kai pořád nechtěl pochopit. „A ona…"

Tala byl ale nemilosrdný. „Podala přihlášku. Za tvůj starý tým."

Kai se rozesmál. „Ti… ti už ani neví, jak se beyblade odpaluje… S těmi mamlasy chce na turnaj ?"

Tala jen pokrčil rameny. „Nezapomínej, že se bavíme o Aikane. Sám jsi viděl, co umí."

„Měla prostě jenom štěstí na lepší tým," zabručel Kai neochotně.

„Ale jdi," zasmál se ale jen Tala a s veselým pohvizdováním začal otevírat obálky účtů.

* * *

Jakmile přišel za Hermionou do společenské místnosti, dívka na něm ihned zpozorovala neklid.

„Stalo se něco, Rone ?" zeptala se ustaraně.

„Hmm…" Ron chvíli přemýšlel, zda se o tom má Hermioně zmínit. „Ty víš něco o tom, že se Harry začal kamarádíčkovat s Malfoyem ?"

„Počkej, on… To myslíš vážně ?"

„Jo, to myslím." Ron následně vylíčil, co se mu před chvílí stalo.

Hermiona ale jen mávla rukou. „Víš, jak Dracovi teče do bot v obraně. Třeba chtěl s něčím pomoci. Sice nevím, proč by šel zrovna za Harrym…" spustila Hermiona proud svých myšlenek, v tom ji ale přerušil známý hlas.

„Snad jste na mě nemuseli dlouho čekat." Teď tu stál i Harry s tím nejbezelstnějším úsměvem.

Hermi vycenila zuby. „Nepůjdeme se nadýchat čerstvého vzduchu ?" Vzápětí vrhla na Rona rychlý pohled, který jakoby naznačoval: Buď v klidu. Nic hrozného se nestalo.

Ale Ron měl divný pocit, že je tomu právě naopak.

* * *

S velkým úklidem začala za hodinku a navzdory jejímu prohlášení se jí oba dva kluci motali celou dobu pod nohama.

„Co tohle, mami ?" zeptal se Gabriel.

Aikane pohlédla na hromádku kazet s hrami pro playstation. „Ven s tím," usmála se.

Alexander se nadšeně hotovil pomáhat bratrovi s vyhazováním kazet z okna. Ve svém nadšení přihodil i Takaovu sbírku videokazet s názvy jako „Růžový zajíček" nebo „V mechu a kapradí" nebo třeba „Erika Erotika část první".

Gabriel jenom nadšeně přikývnul. Líbil se mu zvuk věcí, dopadajících dole na korbu nákladního auta. „Potřebujeme okousanou lampu, mami ?" zeptal se a soustředěně zkoumal malby na stínítku.

„Lampu ?" Aikane zamyšleně vzhlédla. „Nepotřebujeme," rozhodla nakonec.

Oba sourozenci nadšeně zatleskali. Zvuk tříštícího se skla byl ještě lepší než kazety.

„Jde vám to dobře," nakouknul do pokoje Rei.

„Jsme na to tři," mrkla na něj Aikane a ukázala na oba chlapce, kteří zrovna zkoumali Maxovo staré spodní prádlo.

„Tohle asi v životě nevidělo pračku," ohodnotil to Alexander.

„Pryč s tím," ucpal si Rei nos. „Třeba by mi někdo z vás chtěl jít pomoct vedle… Věci už jsem tam roztřídil, teď je jenom vyházet z okna…" navrhnul.

„No tak," pobídla Kane chlapce. „Běžte pomoct strejdovi Reiovi, kluci. Já už to tu dodělám."

„Tak jo," souhlasil Gabriel. „Ale musíš slíbit, že to zvládneš bez nás, mamko."

„To víš že zvládnu," usmála se na něj a dál vyhazovala různé drobnosti ze zásuvek stolu.

* * *

O pár hodin později, když už se většina studentů chystala jít spát, vešel zrzavý chlapec opět do pokoje, aby připravil postel na spaní. Pořádně natřásl peřiny a napadlo ho, že by totéž mohl udělat s těmi Harryho. Jakmile ale zvedl Harryho polštář, spatřil věc uloženou pod ním. Bylo to album s fotografiemi. Ron ho vzal do rukou a přejížděl prsty po kožené vazbě. Pak knihu s fotkami otevřel. Téměř na všech stránkách byly obrázky Harryho rodičů, jen na několika posledních byly nalepené společné fotky Harryho, Rona a Hermiony. Poslední fotka byla založena na konci knihy. Z jedné strany vypadala ušmudlaně, zřejmě od čokoládových žabek. Ron ji otočil, aby následně spatřil bledou tvář, blond vlasy a modré oči Draca Malfoye, kterak se usmívá z fotografie.

Ihned album zaklapl a vložil opět pod polštář. Uslyšel kroky. Pohnuly se dveře a v tom se v nich objevila Harryho hlava.

„Už půjdu taky spát. Jsem docela unavený," mrkl na Rona. „Spletl sis postel," ukázal vzápětí Harry s úsměvem na své lože, na kterém momentálně Ron seděl.

„Promiň," odvalil se Ron a tváře mu hořely. Když pak leželi v postelích, byl to Harry, kdo první oddechoval ze spánku. Ron nemohl ještě dlouho usnout. Jednom mu ale bylo jasné. Pořád ještě tomu nechtěl uvěřit, naskakovala mu z toho husí kůže. Jenže všechno do sebe zapadalo – Harryho výkyvy nálad i odmítání Mizziny společnosti.

Ale co teď ? Co mám dělat ? S těmito myšlenkami se odebral do říše snů.

* * *

_Tohle bude výzva_, pomyslel si Tala. _Co se dá dělat, zřejmě se budeme muset spokojit s druhým místem. Ne že bychom se vzdávali předem, ale… Nemáme šanci_, konstatoval pochmurně. „Rozsekají nás na kusy," pronesl nahlas.

„Přeháníš," broukl jenom Kai.

„Ne, ne. Oni potřebovali jenom někoho, kdo by je probudil k životu, někoho, kdo by jim ukázal cestu. Sám nevěříš, že bychom mohli vyhrát. Spencer možná porazí Maxe, fajn. Jenže Bryan Reie asi ne a já se s Kane nemůžu měřit, to víš," rozvinul Tala svoji teorii.

Kai si odfrknul. „Tak to uděláme jinak. Bryan porazí Maxe, ty Reie a já se střetnu s Kane."

„To ne."

„Proč ?"

„Pokud to tak bude, zemřeš." Tala ho zezadu objal a položil si hlavu na jeho rameno.

„Nemyslím," odvětil Kai. „Kane je jenom člověk," připomněl.

„Kane už dávno není jenom člověk," oponoval Tala. „Bojím se o tebe…"

„Není se proč bát. Možná prohraju, ale nezemřu, to ti slibuju."

„Ne. To je poslední slovo."

Kai se zadumaně zvednul. „Fajn."

„Může to být takhle – Bryan s Maxem, ty s Reiem. Každopádně trvám na tom, že s Kane budu hrát já." Tala vypadal naprosto přesvědčeně.

Kai byl nucen přiznat porážku. „Dobře. Takže zítra budu tvoje číslo 2."

„Zavolám ostatním tu změnu v plánu," kývnul Tala.


	6. Chapter 6

Takže, tady je předposlední kapitolka Vánoc, snad se bude líbit :)

* * *

Každý se zbavoval nervozity po svém. Takao s Maxem si opakovali všechny možné strategie a s nostalgií vzpomínali na svá dřívější vítězství. Rei se v klidu usadil na lavičku a vypudil ze své mysli všechno rušivé, takže jediné, co zůstalo byl mír. Aikane zamyšleně hleděla před sebe. Pořád ještě nebyla rozhodnutá, jestli jí to stojí za to. Pořád ještě nevěděla, jestli se dokáže uklidnit a vstát z lavičky hned jak zazní její jméno. Pořád ještě tušila, že v hloubi duše to nepotřebuje udělat. Ale přesto si zvolila. Nezbývalo, než doufat, že správně.

Rei otevřel oči. „Takže ?"

Max s Takaem se okamžitě otočili, Rei se zeptal na to, o čem oni pod rouškou bezvýznamného tlachání přemýšleli. „Chci nastoupit," ozval se Takao.

„Všichni chceme. Ale chápeme tvoje pohnutky, Kane." Rei se usmál. „Máš samozřejmě poslední slovo."

Usmála se v odpověď. „Takao první. Předpokládám, že Bryana nebo Spencera zvládneš. Potřebujeme drtivý start."

Takao se polichoceně zašklebil. „Bez obav."

Max zřejmě pochopil, co se Aikane snažila jemně naznačit. „Nevadí mi to. Budu vás povzbuzovat."

Otočila se k němu. „Potřebuju mít na lavičce někoho, kdo se vyzná v beybladech, kdyby bylo potřeba něco mezi jednotlivými zápasy kola opravit." Malinko se zamračila. „Ale mám sklony překombinovávat."

„Jak jsem řekl, nevadí mi to." zopakoval Max, ale zatvářil se o něco pozitivněji.

„Předpokládám, že druhý půjde Kai," pokračovala a hlas se jí skoro nezachvěl. „Máš na Talu, Reii ?"

Kývnul, myšlenkami někde jinde.

* * *

Harryho spánek byl neklidný. Neustále se budil a převaloval, dokonce se mu podařilo spadnout z postele. První ranní paprsky pro něj byly vysvobozením. Co nejtiššeji vstal z lůžka, aby nevzbudil Rona a vydal se do koupelny. Pohlédl na sebe do zrcadla a ušklíbl se.

Se zlověstným pohledem si rukou prohrábl svůj rozcuchaný účes, a pak zběžně pohlédl na hodinky. Sedm nula nula, přesně. Rázným krokem vyšel z koupelny a s vrzáním za sebou zavřel dveře. Ron něco zamumlal ze spaní a dál se oddával nerušenému snění. Harry si oddychl..to mu tak scházelo, aby se jeho kamarád vzbudil.

* * *

„Nelíbí se mi to," zašeptal Tala. „Něco se mi na tom nezdá."

„Co se může stát ?" položil Kai řečnickou otázku. „Teď a tady jsme šťastní. Na tom záleží."

„Remember yesterday and think of our tomorrow, but you have to live today," pousmál se Tala a zaplašil tak chmury ze své bledé tváře. Vzápětí se vrátily.

„Řekni slovo a nemusíš hrát," nabídnul Kai.

Talu to z nějakého důvodu rozesmálo. „Ty bys takovouhle nabídku přijal ?"

Pochopil, co se Tala snažil říct. „Možná," odpověděl naprosto vážně. „Pokud by druhá možnost znamenala stát proti rozhněvané Kane, tak možná ano."

„Jeden z nás musí nastoupit v každém případě. Já mám lepší předpoklady pro přežití."

„Třeba ani nenastoupí, vždyť nemusí," zkusil to ještě Kai.

„Třeba," souhlasil Tala, ale oba dva v hloubi duše věděli, že si to jenom namlouvají.

„Kdyby nastoupila na jiném než posledním místě," nadhodil Kai tiše. „Třeba na druhém."

„Nebo na prvním." Tala se propadal hloub a hloub. „Každopádně, pokud to jenom trochu půjde, nastoupím proti ní já."

Kai si odfrknul. „Hrdino." Znělo to skoro jako nadávka.

Tala se beze slova odvrátil.

„A já mám dělat co, psát za tebe žalozpěvy ?" zkusil to Kai ještě jednou.

„Třeba," odpověděl Tala neméně kousavým tónem. „Klidně i oslavnou báseň."

Místo omluvy mu vtiskl polibek na šíji. „Jestli se mi vrátíš, dostaneš deset oslavných básní," slíbil zpola v žertu.

„To abych se snažil," objevil se na Talově tváři úsměv, když mu namísto odpuštění nabídnul rty.

* * *

Bradavice byly po ránu tiché a klidné. Málokdo vytáhl paty z pokojů před desátou, navíc dnes je předposlední den prázdnin, před tím, než se zase začne natvrdo zkoušet a psát prověrky. Harryho kroky duněly chodbami, ale najednou se zastavily. Po krátkém, ale naléhavém zaťukání se rozraily dveře.

„Nemůžete být trochu…Méně hlučný?" ozval se tak trochu nervozní hlas zpoza dveří.

„Promiňte, pane profesore," sklopil Harry zrak.

„Á, nechme těch formálností a pojďte dovnitř," pobídl Snape Harryho a zatahal ho za rukáv.

Harry vpadl do kabinetu lektvarů, který měl ještě v živé paměti, když odsud zachránil Malfoye.

Cítil se trochu provinile. Stejně tak ho překvapilo, že Snape je takový perverzák. Ano, po škole se tradovalo, že má jakousi poruchu, ale že by to bylo až takové, to nevěděl. A aby uchránil Draca, musí to udělat.

„Můžeš se připravit,Harry,"řekl Snape s nedočkavým tonem.

Harry si už už rozepínal límeček. Pak se ale zarazil.

„Kolik dáte?"

„50, " pohlédl Snape na chlapce. „Nebo byste si přál víc?"

„Myslím, že 100 by mohlo stačit."

Snape zašmátral v kapse a rychlým pohybem hodil na stůl měšec se zlatými. „Jak je libo."

* * *

„Ne," zarazila se náhle. „Takhle ne !"

Ostatní na ni udiveně pohlédli. „Stalo se něco ?" zeptal se Max.

„Ovšemže," vydechla. „Změna v plánu."

Vysloužila si další podezřívavý pohled. „Jsi si jistá ?" zkusil to Rei opatrně.

„Naprosto. Maxi, budeš číslo dvě. Tak je to správně." Unaveně se usmála. Nikdo z nich netušil, jak těžce si tohle rozhodnutí vybojovala.

„Ale Kai…" odvážil se namítnout zmatený Max.

„… je jenom člověk," dořekla a z očí jí přitom šlehaly blesky. „Tak si rozmysli, koho je horší naštvat." Na malý okamžik její mysl zaplála jasně jako maják, ale hned se zase stáhla zpět. „Ještě ne," vydechla neslyšně. _Ještě nepřišel čas…_

Najednou už nikdo neodporoval.

Její pohled se stočil ke dveřím šatny. Tam někde venku jsou dveře a za těmi dveřmi… Potřásla hlavou, aby si ji pročistila a mimoděk mrkla, co dělají dvojčata.

Alexander se právě s nesmírně vážným výrazem plížil zezadu k Reiovi a pokoušel se mu ožužlávat jeho dlouhý cop.

Gabriel se válel v koutě a dusil se smíchy. Nakonec už nevydržel být zticha a vysloužil si tak od Alexandra ublížený pohled.

„Zkazils mi legraci," obvinilo ho jeho starší dvojče.

„Promiň," popadal se Gabriel smíchy za břicho. „Ale koukej, co to má strejda Takao ?"

Vzápětí se strhla pranice, do níž byli proti své vůli nakonec zapojeni všichni.

„Tak už dost," zaprskala Aikane nakonec. „Vy dva darebáci ! Strejdové dneska hrajou moc důležitý zápas a vy je nenecháte ani vydechnout !!"

* * *

Jakmile se zavřely dveře, Harry si utřel orosené tělo a jal se počítat peníze v měšci. Přesně 100.

Docela ho překvapilo, že ho Snape neošidil. Naposled se podíval na nápis _Kabinet lektvarů _a s myšlenkami, o tom, že sem se už nikdy nevrátí, zmizel v uličkách školy.

* * *

„Víš, Kane tu byla," začal Tala opatrně. „Vzpomínáš, jak jsi přišel ? Den předtím odjela, neřekla kam. Nechápal jsem to… jenže pak jsi se objevil ty a já našel souvislosti. Vlastně sem ji litoval. Ten den, kdy jsme se poprvé potkali, pamatuješ ?" Oba dva se zasnili.

„_Pan Valkov zřejmě opět usnul při hodině," pousmála se učitelka. _

_Tala se napřímil na židli. „Řešení zadaného příkladu je 27,55," vychrlil a usmál se na zaskočenou třídu. _

„_Hmm, vy zřejmě počítáte i ve spaní," zamumlala učitelka nevěřícně a chystala se pokračovat ve výkladu, když se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře._

„_Dobrý den, paní profesorko," pozdravila Aikane odměřeně. „Aikane Meriwana, dnes jsem přijela a pan Dickinson mě poslal sem," vysvětlila._

„_Ale ovšem, vítáme vás," zareagovala učitelka překvapeně. „Posaďte se někam, tady vedle pana Valkova je volné místo," vyzvala ji._

_Tala si znechuceně odfrknul a cosi zamumlal._

„_Promiň," pousmála se Aikane, když si sedala. Třídou proběhlo zašumění. Aikanino jméno jim nebylo neznámé._

„Připadá mi to tak vzdálené," zašeptal Kai. „Jako sen nebo vize, nehmotná představa lepšího konce."

„Mně to připadá jako včera," odpověděl Tala. „Já… můžu tě o něco poprosit?"

„O cokoliv…" Kai se špičkami prstů jemně dotknul jeho tváře.

„Kdybych... kdybych umřel, nech mě sežehnout." Bledý a smrtelně vážný Tala odsunul jeho ruku. „Slib mi to. Tak budu moci být pořád s tebou, tak uvidíš v každém zášlehu plamene mne."

„Slibuji. A až umřu já, pochovají mne do země, abych se skrze ni přiblížil k tobě."

„Zůstaneme pořád spolu."

* * *

„Dračíku tak jsem tu,"řekl Harry, když přišel k nedočkavému Malfoyovi, který stál hlavních dveří.

„Pšt,"přiložil si Draco prsty na ústa a chytl ho za rukáv. Vyvedl ho ven, šli dál až dorazili k velkému stromu s opravdu tlustým kmenem. Jakmile se skryli za tělo stromu, zmocnili se navzájem svých úst.

„Miluju tě," vydechl Harry.

„Já tebe víc," zašeptal Draco.

Najednou se Harryho tvář oddálila.

„Musím ti něco říct."

„Vím," pohledl Malfoy smutně na Harryho, „Viděl jsem, jak odtamtud odcházíš. Ale nemusel jsi to dělat…" Draco sklopil zrak a oči se mu zalily slzami.

Harry se na něj podíval s tvrdým výrazem: „ Přece nenechám někoho jiného, aby na tebe sahal. A o to víc, když je to nedobrovolný."

Malfoy se o něho opřel.

„Ale alespon jednu výhodu to má," vytáhl Harry z kapsy napěchovaný měšec a potřímal ho v rukou.

„To jsi z něj vyrazil?" zeptal se Malfoy.

„ Ani jsem nemusel naléhat. Je to i za mlčení. Snape moc dobře ví, že bych to mohl říct Brumbálovi."

„ Jsi chytrej."

„ To díky tobě."


	7. the final one

**Milí čtenáři, milé čtenářky, **

**ač je to mně i Fallen Duschi líto, Vánoce se chýlí ke konci a s nimi i náš příběh. Doufáme, že vás alespoň trochu zaujal, možná i pobavil, a že jste nad ním neusínali nudou nebo nezvraceli znechucením. **

**Fallen Dusche své závěrečné poděkování věnuje svému počítači včetně příslušenství (protože vydržel zobrazovat a ukládat všechno co napsala), dále pak můze, jež jí dodávala inspiraci (prozradíme, že má iniciály R.M.) a v neposlední řadě vám, čtenářům, kteří jste vydrželi celých dlouhých šest kapitol a teď se chystáte zjistit, jak že to všechno dopadlo.**

**Já bych ráda poděkovala především Fallen Duschi, protože bez ní bych nikdy nenašla odvahu cokoliv uveřejnit (natožpak si to ještě obhájit před každým kritikem), dále pak všem zde vystupujícím postavám ze seriálu Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, které jsem často nutila dělat odporné věci. A nakonec poděkuju také vám, odvážným (čti: otrlým) čtenářům a své můze (jmenuje se Kai Hiwatari). **

**Takže sbohem a doufejme, že se mi Fallen Duschi podaří přesvědčit k pokračování...**

* * *

7. kapitola

To ráno bylo kruté.Ihned zaregistroval, že postel vedle něho je prázdná. Bylo mu jasné, kde se její majitel nachází, tedy lépe řečeno s KÝM. Nadzvedl Harryho polštář, i když věděl, čí fotku pod ním uvidí. Pak se obrátil k oknu, snad jakoby si myslel, že v něm nalezne odpovědi na své otázky. Ve stejný okamžik toho zalitoval. Stáli tam oba- Harry a Draco v intimním objetí, možná si mysleli, že mohutný strom je schová před zraky Bradavických obyvatel, ale před tím Ronovým se bohužel neukryli.

Ron se při tom pohledu otřásl. Do nitra se mu vkrádal doteď zcela neznámý ale sžíravý pocit.

Harry dal přednost JEMU před ním…Vždyť kolik toho spolu prožili. Vždycky cítil, že mezi ním a Harrym je něco víc, jenže Ron si to uvědomil až teď, když pociťoval tu neskonalou žárlivost a závist vůči Dracovi.

V mžiku se odvrátil od okna, vzal do ruky svou hůlku a vyšel z pokoje. Jeho kroky duněly po chodbě, ale Ronovi bylo jedno, jestli někoho vzbudí. Teď je mu už všechno jedno…

* * *

3, 2, 1 a jedem !!! 

Útok, úhyb, útok, úhyb, srážka spojená se sprškou jisker. První zápas začal velmi dynamicky. Takao hrál jako nikdy předtím, zčásti aby ukázal Kaiovi, že udělal chybu, zčásti aby dokázal Aikane, že ji nepotřebuje. A samozřejmě také aby vyhrál a byl hrdinou dne.

„Si poměrně věříš," poznamenal Bryan posměšně, když Takao na chvíli zastavil, aby posoudil účinnost svého útoku. „My s Falborgem jsme ale zvyklí na jinačí rány," pousmál se a zahájil odvetný útok.

Takaovu holou kůži naráz začaly bičovat krystalky ledu. Začal se třást zimou, zuby mu drkotaly a tváře mrazem zčervenaly. Od úst se mu při každém výdechu valila pára, ledový vzduch ho pálil v krku. „Draku !!!" chtěl zařvat, ale ledová bouře jeho slova odnesla pryč. Nikdo je nezaslechnul.

„Co povíš teď ?" donesl mu led Bryanova slova až k ústům. _Neví, co je to zima, ne_ _doopravdy_, pomyslel si Bryan a hlavu měl plnou vítězství.

_Díky, Kane_, pomyslel si Takao a konečně se do boje vložil naplno. _Otoč tu bouři na něj,_ _Draku_, zachechtal se a Drak zařval v odpověď. Máchnul křídly, nejdřív jednou, pak dvakrát, třikrát a najednou to byl Bryan, komu ledové krystalky bušily do tváře jako šípy.

_Shit_, pomyslel si Bryan, když jeho blade vylétl z arény, rozsekaný ledem na několik kusů.

„Shit," řekl Kai s Talou unisono.

* * *

Draco s Harrym se právě chystali, že se vrátí dovnitř, když vtom zaslechli obrovskou ránu a následný bolestný výkřik. Tázavě se na sebe podívali, ale nebylo potřeba žádných slov. Naráz vyběhli za hlasem, jenž před pár sekundami slyšeli. 

„Je tu někdo? Haló!" volali, ale nedostalo se jim žádné odpovědi.

Málem už obešli celý hrad, když vtom spatřili na zemi nehybnou postavu celou od krve. Její tvář byla obrácená čelem k zemi, ale hříva hustých rezavých vlasů prozrazovala mnoho o její identitě.

„Mám se podívat?" zeptal se roztřeseným hlasem Draco. Harry ho vzal za rameno a rychle přiskočil k bezvládnému tělu.

„Ne…JÁ se kouknu," kleknul si a obrátil toho člověka tak, aby se mu mohl podívat do tváře. Jakmile to však učinil, objevil se v jeho obličeji vyděšený výraz. Rychle se podíval na Draca a začal mohutně kroutit hlavou, jakoby si snad myslel, že to nemůže být pravda. Pohladil ty zrzavé vlasy a z očí se mu začaly řinout slzy.

„Rone, proboha probuď se!" vzlykal Harry, snažíc se svého kamaráda probrat plácáním po obličeji. Jenže všechno už bylo marné. Tep se dal jen těžko nahmatat, srdce už dávno přestalo bít.

Pomalu se kolem nich začal srocovat dav lidí.

„Co se stalo?"

„Kdo mu to udělal?"

„Ron Weasley?!"

„Brácho!!" Fred a George se jakýmsi zázrakem propletli kolem všech těch lidí a teď stojí nad svým ubohým bratrem. Harry se na ně podíval s útrpným výrazem. Vzápětí si utřel slzy a postavil se, i když jakoby se s ním všechno točilo. Draco k němu přiběhl.

„Harry, jsi celý bledý, musíš se uklidnit," šeptal roztřeseným hlasem, ale vypadalo to, že ani on není úplně v pořádku.

„To nemůže být pravda," procedil mezi stisknuté zuby. „Toho parchanta zabiju! Kdo mu to sakra udělal?" V Harryho očích se zaleskla touha po pomstě. „Tak kdo mu to do p udělal?!!" zařval a vytrhl se Malfoyovi.

Mezi studenty školy se objevila postava profesorky McGonnagallové, doprovázené Brumbálem.

„Měl byste se uklidnit," zatřásla profesorka s Harrym . Pak si několika rychlými pohyby vyndala hůlku, a pak už Harry nic nevěděl.

* * *

„Gratuluju," blahopřál zrovna Takaovi Max. „Byl jsi super !" 

„Maxi," ozval se za nimi Aikanin hlas. „Koncentruj se na svůj zápas. Dokážeš to ?"

„Budu hrát jako ještě nikdy," prohlásil a šel se postavit na své místo.

Kai po něm vrhnul překvapený pohled. „Čekal jsem spíš Reie," prohodil tiše k Talovi, když odcházel, aby se postavil tamtéž.

„Věřím ti," odpověděl Tala.

_Kéž bych si taky dokázal věřit_, pomyslel si Kai trpce.

3, 2, 1 a jedem !!!

Max se stáhnul a vyčkával. On měl na svojí straně všechny - nebo téměř všechny – výhody a bylo tedy na Kaiovi, aby zahájil hru.

_Stejný jako vždycky, bojovník nebojovník_, napadlo Kaie. _Láká kořist do pasti… co když ale kořist o pasti ví ?_ Najednou, bez sebemenšího zřetelného Kaiova pokynu, vyrazil Dranzer do útoku a…

… něco tady nehrálo. Dranzer neútočil obvyklými útoky, nýbrž něčím úplně novým.

_Divíš se, Maxíku ?_ chtělo se Kaiovi zašeptat, ale ovládl se. Ještě nebyl konec a na tohle bude dost času potom.

_Úplně mě zaskočil a teď toho využívá, _zaúpěl Max v duchu. _A kvůli mojí neschopnosti přijdeme o těžce nabyté vedení… Sakra, vždyť ani nevím, co to proti mně vlastně používá !!_ Max zoufale zkoušel jednu obranu za druhou. Kai všechny smetl, jakoby ani neexistovaly.

_Neznáš mě, nevíš, co použiju teď_, pomyslel si Kai s uspokojením. _Nevíš ani, proti čemu bojuješ, blázne. Bojíš se osudu, bojíš se smrti ?_

Max jenom bezmocně sledoval svůj blade, ze kterého zbyla hromádka prachu a kousků součástek.

„Bojíš se osudu, bojíš se smrti ?" opakoval si Kai tiše, když odcházel od arény, neporažený, nezlomený. Aspoň tak vypadal. Kdo ale mohl tušit, že pod pevnou slupkou už dávno není nic mimo prázdnotu ? Kdo mohl tušit, že z něj už nic nezbylo ?

* * *

Probudil se možná o hodinu, možná o týden později, to ani sám nevěděl. Ležel na lůžku ošetřovny, skláněly se nad ním jakési postavy, nemohl je však rozeznat. Po chvíli konečně zaostřil. 

„Tak už se nám probudil, paní profesorko,"uslyšel z dálky Brumbálův hlas.

„Pa-pane profeso-re…" snažil se Harry vypravit ze sebe kloudnou větu, ale Brumbál ho zarazil.

„Pšt, teď odpočívej,musíš nabrat síly."

Nato Harryho přemohla vlna únavy a opět se odebral do říše snů.

Když se probudil dalšího dne ráno, cítil se už o moc lépe. Potřeboval si zřejmě pořádně odpočinout po takovém šoku, ačkoliv bolest ze ztráty přítele v něm ještě přetrvávala.

Odpoledne se za ním opět stavil Albus Brumbál.

„Dlužím ti vysvětlení té…situace, Harry," pravil, jakmile se usadil na chlapcovo lůžko.

„Kdo…to udělal? Chci to vědět."

Brumbál se maličko zamračil: „Podle našeho šetření, Harry, není žádný viník. Víš..všechno naznačuje tomu, že Ron si to udělal sám. Sám a zcela dobrovolně skočil z věže. Nenašli jsme žádné známky zápasu, či zbraně. A…tohle jsme nalezli ve věži,"podal Brumbál chlapci trochu zmuchlaný papír s několika řádky.

_Drahý Harry,_

_Mrzí mě to, ale musel jsem to udělat…_

_Nebylo pro mne jiné možnosti._

_Pozdě jsem si uvědomil, co k tobě cítím._

_Doufám, že budeš šťastný._

_S láskou Ronald._

S vytřeštěnýma očima dočetl poslední slova a položil papír na noční stolek.

„To…teda…on se zabil kvůli mně…" cítil, jak se mu všechny vnitřnosti svírají.

_Jak jsem to mohl tušit?_

„Ne, Harry, nesmíš si za to dávat vinu. Nevím co se mezi vámi stalo, ale ty za jeho….smrt nemůžeš!"

Ale ano, můžu. To já jsem ho zabil… 

Harry se obrátil na bok. „Chci teď být sám."

Brumbál se otočil směrem ke vstupním dveřím. „Myslím, že tu máš ještě jednu návštěvu," řekl a zvedl se k odchodu.

* * *

„Hodně štěstí," říkaly Kaiova ústa. _Miluju tě_, říkaly Kaiovo oči. _Vrať se mi_, říkala jeho duše. 

Tala vrhnul na arénu postranní pohled. „Díky," odpověděla jeho ústa. _Já tebe taky_, odpověděly jeho oči. _Sejdeme se v Pekle_, odpověděla jeho duše.

„Je to na tobě," otočila se Aikane k Reiovi. „Máš v ruce svůj osud. Neztrať víru."

Rei se usmál a přikývnul. _Víra… nezklamu tě, Kane. Nesmím tě zklamat._

„Přeju ti úspěch."

3, 2, 1 a jedem !!!

Tala se zlověstně usmál. „A tak se znovu setkáváme. Mrzí mě, že z toho nemám radost."

„Nepřemáhej se. Já tě chápu, až moc dobře." Reiovy oči zrcadlily hloubku jeho prohlášení.

„No nepovídej," odsekl Tala. _Nevíš, o čem mluvíš, Reii. Tohle se dá jenom prožít._

_Teď jsem ho naštval_, pomyslel si Rei. _Jeho problém_, pokrčil rameny a vrhl se do útoku.

Tala po něm vrhnul temný pohled a jeho blade se nedočkavě vyřítil do střetu.

Reiovi před očima v kratičkém záblesku proletěl celý jeho život, přátelé, spoluhráči a protihráči. Držel se při vědomí už jenom ze setrvačnosti, všechnu sílu dávno pohltil jeho blade.

Talovi se nevedlo o moc lépe. Jenom síla vůle mu bránila v pádu, jenom ona o oddělovala od hořké porážky.Vůle… a Kai. Při pomyšlení na něj se v Talovi zvedlo cosi prastarého, co tam vždycky bylo a jenom čekalo, až to Tala bude potřebovat. „Tak pojď," zachechtal se Tala neslyšně. _Ještě naposled._

…..

….

…

Ticho. Ani jeden najednou nic necítil, překážky zmizely a jejich síly už nebylo zapotřebí. Dokázali ještě otevřít oči.

Kai se k němu okamžitě rozběhl a sevřel jeho bezvládné tělo v náručí. „Neumírej," šeptal horečnatě, zatímco Talu odváželi do nemocnice. Pak se otočil a chvíli beze slova hleděl na hromádku jemného popela, která bývala Talův beyblade. Pomalu se sehnul a opatrně ji shrnul a zabalil do kapesníku.

_Nezemře_, šlehla po něm Aikane pohledem, který neviděl. _Ne teď, když je konečně s tebou, blázínku. _

Takao pohledem sledoval Reie na nosítkách. „Je to nerozhodný," řekl nakonec. „Kdo se obětuje teď ?"

Aikanina tvář dostala nevyzpytatelný výraz. „Já." _A kdo taky jiný, nikdo další nezůstal. Občas si osud vybere svou daň za moc, byť nenáviděnou.

* * *

_

Teď stál mlčky u jeho postele Draco. Dlouhou dobu ani jeden nepromluvil.

„Tak…jak ti je?" odvážil se nakonec Draco a shýbnul se, aby pohladil Harryho po vlasech.

„Je mi…tak jak mi je. A…chci být sám, Malfoyi. Myslím nejen teď, ale i v příštích týdnech, měsících… Víš," zadrhnul se Harry na chvíli, protože ho zadržely vzlyky, „nemůžeme se spolu už vídat. Já to prostě nedokážu. Zabil se kvůli mně a tobě nejlepší kamarád. Prostě chci to všechno ukončit…jasný?" pohlédl na Draca naprosto zdrceným výrazem.

„To snad nemyslíš vážně. Myslíš, že to nedokážeme překonat? Spolu?" Malfoy vzal Harryho za ruku, ale ten mu ji prudce vytrhl.

„Je mi to líto," odvrátil se Harry.

„Miluju tě. A taky to tak vždycky bude."pronesl tichým hlasem „Jestli si to tak přeješ."

„Ano, přeju."

Draco pomalu vstal z postele, aby se dal směrem k východu. Jeho rty byly pevně sevřené, jak se snažil potlačit pláč.

„Sbohem."

„Sbohem."odpověděl Harry.

Zachumlal se do peřiny. Konečně může být sám a naplno prožít svůj žal.

_Život jde dál._

Jenže nic není tak jednoduché.

„Taky tě miluju,"zašeptal do peřiny. V místnosti neúprosně tikaly hodiny. Vždyť čas je ten nejlepší lék.

* * *

„Sejdeme se v Pekle…" zašeptal Kai. _Já už tam jsem._ A vykročil, vstříc osudu, nenávisti a smrti. Jeho tvář se pomalu roztáhla do ponurého úsměvu. 

3, 2, 1 a jedem !!!

Aikane nehnutě opětovala jeho pohled. „Až tady tohle dokončíme, měl by sis jít promluvit s Alexandrem a Gabrielem," konstatovala chladně.

„Jistě," odtušil bez sebemenšího náznaku emoce. Třeba to byla jen taktika jak ho vykolejit.

Aikane to dál nerozváděla a temně se na něj usmála. _A teď… teď zemřeme, lásko._ Ponořila se do svého nitra a uvolnila všechny zábrany, které nastavěla mezi sebe a to cizí uvnitř. Pak se rozdělila na dvě půlky, jedna Aikane zůstala venku a druhá Aikane vplula dovnitř, tam, kde přebýval ON a uvolnila okovy, které držely její mysl pohromadě.

Kai spatřil temný výraz jejích očí a okamžitě věděl, co to znamená. „Lewiathan," vydechl. „Propustila jsi Lewiathana."

Zasmála se Lewiathanovo hlasem. „Zradil's ji. Teď zaplatíš."

„Sejdeme se v Pekle," vydechl Kai a soustředil všechnu svoji moc do jednoho jediného úderu, do úderu, který měl smazat Lewiathana z povrchu zemského. „Protože Tala si nezaslouží zemřít," odpověděl na nevyslovenou otázku a udeřil.

…….

……

…..

….

…

Nestačilo to.

„Jsi jenom smrtelník," zachechtal se Lewiathan posupně. Pak udeřil on.

Kai měl pocit, jakoby se pod tím náporem měl každou chvíli rozskočit vejpůl, ale nepovolil a neustoupil ani o píď. Udiveně se podíval na svoji ruku, nevěděl, jak se to stalo, ale najednou s údivem zjistil, že se naprosto automaticky brání a že Lewiathan byl dokonce nucen o krůček ustoupit.

„Smrtelník, smrtelník, smrt…" vznášela se ve vzduchu ozvěna Lewiathanových slov.

Když Lewiathan udeřil podruhé, Kai přestal vnímat cokoliv mimo bolest. Jako z jiného světa nebo ze snu mu připadalo poznání, že dosud neustoupil. Nedokázal nic jiného, než stát a vzdorovat Lewiathanovu tlaku s vědomím, že stejně jednou podlehne.

Někde hluboko vevnitř se ale něco pohnulo a přimělo ho to ještě jednou se pokusit Lewiathana zničit.

V Aikaniných očích se objevily slzy a zase to byla ona. Zároveň ale byla něčím cizí.

„Splynula jsi s Lewiathanem," pochopil konečně Kai. Z hluboké rány na tváři mu stékala krev a on si ji bezmyšlenkovitě otíral.

„Život je hřích," zaznělo Lewiathanovým hlasem, který byl ale současně i Aikaniným hlasem.

„Život je zákon," odporoval Kai.

„Život je prohra smrti."

„Život je vítězství řádu." To zdánlivě malé a slabé cosi uvnitř Kaie se při jeho slovech probudilo a nechalo poznat svou skutečnou velikost a sílu.

„Ta síla tě spálí," prorokovala Aikane, prorokoval Lewiathan.

„Nezemřu sám," odpověděl ale Kai a Dranzer naposledy zaútočil…

THE END


End file.
